


safe

by kangchanhee



Series: the antics of vampire mark and witch donghyuck [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Memories, Minor Violence, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: witches and vampires don't go together well and mark learns why
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the antics of vampire mark and witch donghyuck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778929
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	safe

the room was way too bright for it to be early morning but mark could’ve sworn he had not been asleep for more than three hours. he put his hand over his eyes to block out some of the light. that’s when he heard groans and a few slurred words from right beside him. mark opened his eyes, blinking fast to get used to the brightness.

he turned to his right and saw donghyuck still asleep but grimacing as if he was afraid or in pain, or both. mark pushed the younger’s shoulder slightly to try to wake him but it didn’t seem to have an effect.

well, it _did_ have an effect but not the right one. the light bulb, which apparently was on and giving off the light, got brighter and buzzed violently, threatening to blow.

“hyuckie, wake up,” mark said, already getting worried. the boy didn’t seem to hear it. donghyuck just kept saying something under his breath, tone pleading and a tear rolling down his cheek.

mark shook the younger boy. that earned a book flying straight at him at full speed. mark barely moved out of the way in time as it hit the headrest instead, making a loud crack. it seemed like the wood of the headrest was broken.

“please don’t,” donghyuck cried out. the light in the room turned off and all that could be heard instead of the buzzing of the lightbulb was now the witch’s rigid breathing and muffled sobs as he had a hand covering his mouth.

“honey?” mark asked in a soft voice. he didn’t want to startle donghyuck or touch him before he was sure donghyuck was okay with it, that wouldn’t help the situation de-escalate at all.

“y-yeah?” the younger did his best to croak it out in between sniffles and sobs.

“did you have a nightmare?” mark asked

“i… i guess you can call it that, yeah,” he replied. “i’m fine,” donghyuck said unconvincingly as he was still very obviously crying.

mark tried to get the book out of the way so he could get closer to his boyfriend but he found that the book burnt his skin as he touched it. _a bible_. he winced. the book was disguised as some generic romance novel but he noticed the text inside of it was of the holy scripts.

donghyuck reached for the book and flung it across the room. mark lay down next to the younger.

“come here?” he opened his arms and the witch immediately cuddled up to mark. “i’ve got you, baby.” mark pressed a kiss to the younger’s forehead. “do you want to talk about it?”

“no,” donghyuck whispered. “no.”

“okay, you don’t have to, honey,” mark assured. “try to go back to sleep, baby. you’re safe.”

donghyuck didn’t reply. instead, he just lay there, head on mark’s chest, and sniffled once in a while. it took the boy a long time to calm down as sometimes he’d start crying again, mark would assure him that whatever he dreamt about was only a dream and that he’s safe, that mark would make sure that donghyuck was safe.

mark didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. he was listening to his boyfriend’s calm breathing and making sure he wasn’t having nightmares again. the vampire couldn’t let donghyuck go through another dream like that, he hated seeing the younger upset.

✺✺✺

“my parents want to meet you,” mark said nonchalantly. “they’re excited that i _finally_ have a significant other and were ready to organise an engagement party already,” he laughed. the two weren’t engaged, not yet at least, but mark’s parents hadn’t heard of the boy having a partner for the last hundred or so years, so getting to know about donghyuck’s existence came as a shock.

mark had expected that donghyuck’s first reply would be something along the lines _‘i didn’t know you were planning to propose’_ or _‘were you really such a sore loser before me?’_. instead, though, donghyuck’s jaw clenched slightly and he asked: “do they know i’m a witch?”

“no, i didn’t mention that.” mark furrowed his brows. “should i have?”

“no, absolutely not,” donghyuck said sharply. if mark didn’t know better, he would’ve thought he had done something wrong. “no one needs to know.”

“i won’t tell anyone, but why?” he inquired. mark had never really seen donghyuck react so almost _aggressively_ to anything. the older saw his boyfriend’s serious expression and could almost feel the air in the room get tense. donghyuck was, probably not even consciously, holding and rubbing his wrist.

“vampires and witches don’t exactly have the best relationship,” donghyuck briefly said. the tone made mark know that donghyuck didn’t want to talk about it and that it was better to not ask further questions.

despite that, mark still asked: “why?”

donghyuck laughed but it was a clearly bitter laugh. “we usually try to kill each other. trust me, i’d know.”

“has…” mark once again furrowed his brows. “has a vampire tried anything with you before?”

“i don’t want to talk about it,” the witch shut the older down, that same sharp tone to his words as before. “all you have to know is that i’m not up for meeting any vampires,” the contempt in donghyuck’s voice was evident, especially when he said _vampires_. as if that was the worst curse to exist out there.

mark couldn’t help but hurt a little at that.

“what happened?” mark kept pushing. maybe it wasn’t right for him to pressure donghyuck into talking like this but he felt that it wasn’t right for donghyuck to speak about vampires with such hate when his boyfriend was a vampire and he knew that.

“what part of _i don’t want to talk about it_ don’t you get?” the witch snapped. “i don’t want to talk about it means that i’d rather if you didn’t ask or mention it again.”

the air in the room grew obviously colder by the second. donghyuck was never good with controlling his emotions and that’s when magic tended to slip out and do things on its own. just like when he was having his nightmare and he flung a bible at mark. that could’ve ended horribly for the vampire. why did donghyuck even keep a bible in his home? especially masked to look like a basic novel? what if mark had tried to take it and had to live with burns on his hands for weeks? he deserved to know more.

“i can ask my parents about witches then. maybe they know what’s going on with the _hate_ between _us_ ,” mark shot back.

“don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” donghyuck almost yelled. tears were pooling in his eyes and were threatening to spill. mark had never seen the boy truly angry but it seemed like this was the subject that put the witch on the edge.

the lightbulbs started buzzing quietly.

“how else am i supposed to find anything out if you’re not going to tell me?” mark flailed his arms around. he didn’t get what was such a secret, especially between the two of them, that had to be kept so closely under the wraps that it even warranted donghyuck getting angry at mark.

“what else do you need to fucking know, mark? that a vampire tried to kill me? that he almost did?” the hurt in donghyuck’s voice couldn’t be missed. the tears that had been threatening to spill earlier were now flowing down donghyuck’s red cheeks. “i lay there fucking unmoving as he was holding me down and he just kept drinking from me and i couldn’t do _anything_ ,” the witch’s voice broke, “i was so helpless. it was terrifying, mark.”

_oh._

“hyuckie…” mark started softly. “i didn’t--”

“don’t,” donghyuck stopped the vampire before he could finish. “of course you didn’t know. there was a fucking reason for that.”

“i’m sorry,” mark apologised, his voice small. he knew donghyuck had every right to be angry and that he had been in the wrong this time. “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“what difference does it make now?” donghyuck laughed the same bitter laugh as before. “you know the most of it anyway.”

mark stayed silent. if donghyuck wanted to talk, he wouldn’t stop him.

“it was almost… i think half a century ago now, maybe more. i try to forget,” donghyuck sighed as he began. “i was going back home from a hangout with my friends when a vampire approached me, snarled something about me being a filthy witch and the next thing i knew i was pinned to the ground, and he was tearing up my wrist. it wasn’t just a bite and then he sucked, he tore my whole wrist up, there was blood everywhere and he was just laughing maniacally as he kept drinking my blood.”

donghyuck took a short pause to calm his breathing a bit. mark knew better than to say anything, his boyfriend wasn’t finished yet.

“i thought i was going to die there. it certainly felt that way. i was a young witch back then so i couldn’t even help myself. the most i could do was turn off the streetlight if i concentrated, which i actually did,” donghyuck chuckled as if looking back at a fond memory. “i thought it’d never end. i blacked out there, with him still pinning me down. he had my blood all over him, dripping down his chin, on his hands, his clothes, the ground under him, _everywhere_ you looked, there was only blood.

“my friend found me later, said he had had a bad feeling. you already know that too much of the blood of a witch will make a vampire die, so that’s what happened. he had so much of my blood that he died right next to me. renjun said that at first, he thought that we were both dead, that i looked pale enough to be a vampire myself but he nursed me back to life. i still think about it to this day. and it scares me to think that i might’ve died alongside the very vampire that attempted to kill me. god, how fucked that would’ve been.”

mark took a minute to take it all in. it was a lot. he engulfed donghyuck in a hug. the witch didn’t protest and rested his head on mark’s shoulder, sobbing into it.

“i’ve got you now and i will never ever let anyone hurt you,” mark murmured. “i’ll do anything to make sure that you’re safe, baby.”

donghyuck nodded at that, just barely but still did.

mark rubbed circles on the witch’s back as he calmed down slowly.

“you will always have me to protect you if anything is ever to happen,” the vampire kept whispering. “but now you’re strong enough yourself to deal with anything. you’re so strong, honey.”

then they sat in silence for a while, mark holding the younger boy tightly and him sniffling. the atmosphere had lost its tensity, no lights buzzing or temperature switches.

“i’m sorry for…” donghyuck finally spoke up, “for yelling and snapping like that. you had to know,” he mumbled into mark’s shoulder.

“it’s okay, honey,” the vampire assured. “it’s a heavy topic for you, and i pushed you… we’re okay, right?”

“yeah, we are.” donghyuck nodded.

the younger lifted his head and looked at mark. donghyuck’s eyes were red from crying and cheeks rosy but he still looked cute. there were no more tears flowing and his lips were adorned with a slight smile now. the witch leaned in to kiss the vampire, he tasted a bit salty but he was still the same honey boy that mark knew so well.

“maybe all vampires aren’t so bad,” donghyuck whispered.

“maybe so,” mark replied and stole another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt @witchhyuck and listen to wayv's comeback bc they sexc uwu


End file.
